Silent Night 3
by Cenobite of Steel 83
Summary: "Do you know what time of year it is?" "I do, my Kirsty. You appear to enjoy making this a tradition for us." The festive saga draws to a close with not one, but TWO separate endings. Merry Christmas!


_Author Introduction : Hey everyone, and a Merry Christmas! A rather belated one, any way. Yes, there will be a trilogy. Here we have the third and final story in the **Silent Night** saga. I'm sure you remember the first and second stories. If not, I suggest you read them first before this. Originally, I wasn't intending on writing a third story, but then an idea came to me - two ideas in fact, and I just knew I had to do it. As it's written, the two ideas are merged into one whole story, and you'll see why when you read it. The first part is quite dark and admittedly depressing, whereas the second is...well, slightly more happier. As always, this was a collaborated effort between myself and my boyfriend, **Rurrlock-God of Power** , who wrote the first draft. Again, I fleshed out and edited. So, we both hope you enjoy this, and have a lovely Christmas. - Laura & Rurrlock_

* * *

 **Silent Night 3**

 _Life is fragile as it is complex. It moves in a linear pattern, and yet, all it takes are a few small cracks on the road to change the journey and lead to different adventures and destinations. Some for better, others for worse. We can never tell where we will end up, only how we came to make our final decisions by looking back from where we came. On one fateful night, a religious and joyous night, two very different stories can be told and experienced._

 _Two of the same souls with very different circumstances..._

It must have been the coldest Christmas Eve that Kirsty had ever seen. Weather forecasters had already foretold warnings throughout the day to people not to venture outdoors, and to be prepared for the likelihood of being snowed in. Not that it mattered to Kirsty. She had nowhere in particular to go, and no family or friends to visit for the holidays any way.

Time and time again she had been hurt, whether by humanity itself and the humans she kept company with, or the losing battle with the demons of her past. Her inner voice would continuously taunt her, proclaiming every wrongdoing and failure in life as her own fault.

She would continue with leading a normal life, going to work, doing grocery shopping, and even trying her hand at dating...but of course there was no escaping the dark memories from years past. The images of her twisted family in her uncle Frank and Julia, and the thought of her father's life being taken away far too soon bombarded her mind. She felt powerless against the nightmares that would plague both her sleeping and waking worlds.

There was no one she could turn to. Either everyone close to her was dead or those she had lost contact with. She hadn't seen Tiffany in years, and she preferred it that way, not wanting to drag the innocent young woman into her web of misery. Most people who did get close often did, and many kept their distance. Her soul had long been tainted since that day.

She was strong, at least, that was what she told herself. Anyone that dared to double-cross her would feel her wrath. But it did nothing to ease her loneliness. Solitude had its moments, and she would rather quietly sit by the windowsill and watch the weather change than partake in the banality and shallowness of humanity any day of the week. Though, there would come a point when she would crave particular company.

She did have _someone,_ even if she did try to deny it.

The Dark Prince had approached her the previous two Christmases, so she knew for certain he would appear once again if she willed it. Her cheeks burned at the memory of the year last; of such a harmless kiss beneath the mistletoe which grew into a full blown night of fervid love-making.

She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the intense intimacy between them, of how such a cold touch set her whole body alight with need and desire, of how skilled his hands and lips seemed when they explored every length and breadth of her aching body. The sex had ventured well into the early hours, and she hadn't wanted it to end.

But now her racing heart seemed to ease when remembering his promise to her that passionate night;

 _"Believe my words when I say that I won't leave you out in the cold..."_

 _"I have always been truthful with you, have I not?"_

What should have been empty words had filled her with a sense of euphoria, made her feel significant. He seemed to be the only person in her life who had stayed true to promises. A being not of this world showed her more humanity and love than any of her own species ever had.

It was ironic to her; when they first met, he had promised pain awaited her by his own hand. But as the years passed by, and with every betrayal and pain by a fellow human being, he had always been the one who would save her from the hands of those who would cause her harm. She found she could depend on him, no matter what.

It wasn't just about the tension between them, when locking eyes with one another, or stealing passionate kisses, or even engaging in hours of intense love-making. He listened to her. Desired her. Made her feel like a royalty, a rare and beautiful Rose amongst twisted thorns. If only she could think that way of herself more often. Whenever she was with him, she did. But going into the cold, cruel world outside reminded her of everything that was wrong with her own mortality.

Being reminded of this the year last, she shifted her gaze upwards toward the ceiling and smiled to see the mistletoe she had placed there a day before, reminding her of the two Christmases last. She stared at the decoration intensely, whilst remembering the feel of the box in her trembling and eager hands; how it thrummed with anticipation, of how her fingers would skate across the lacquered faces and grooves. Disenchanted with her own world, she was tempted to peer past the door into the _other_ world, the one that Xipe Totec calls home.

He had made it no secret that he desired for it to be her home too. For years, she had been reluctant to the idea, unsure of venturing into something so taboo and otherworldly. It looked and sounded so dangerous to her limited human mind during her first visit years before. Deep down, she was aware one day she would overcome that fear, and Xipe knew that too, knowing that one day she would come of her own free will and accept her calling.

Slowly, the idea of giving herself fully to him...it didn't sound so unappealing.

Could it be...? Was it finally time?

Suddenly, she felt scared and uncertain of what to do. No, if she was going to go through with this, it had to be with complete conviction. It had to be this night, this festive night on which they had once consummated their bond.

She glanced around the den quickly and then found the Lament Configuration, the gateway into that other world, sitting upon her bookshelf, almost as in waiting. Others would refer to it as a doorway to Hell, but for Kirsty, it would be the doorway to paradise. Once she unlocked the schism, she knew that there would be no turning back. He would know that she was calling him to finally give herself and let him lead the way into his world. It was now or never.

With a heavy sigh, her trembling hands took the box, and her fingers danced over the imperceptible etchings. In seconds, the enchanting if mournful melody of distant bells chimed, echoing in her ears. Her fingers skillfully completed the configuration, and the box shifted and twisted its segments, taking on a new formation.

Soon after, she felt a presence behind her, a presence she knew all too well. It brought with it that familiar and welcome scent of leather and vanilla, one she had grown to love. It was his stench, and an intoxicating stench it was.

She exhaled shakily and felt chills swarm her body when she observed an icy if tender hand stroke her brown locks of hair. "I have been waiting for your call," His low, resonant voice caused the pace of her heart to quicken, even more so when he spread tender kisses along her exposed and inviting neck, the ends of his pins dragging along the tender flesh.

She moaned and tilted her head backward, leaning into the leather-bound cradle of his arms. He responded by bringing her in closer, his chest touching her back. "Do you know what time of year it is?" she inquired of him, her tone husky, and melting into his kisses.

"I do, my Kirsty," he breathed, drawing away from her neck to cease his kisses, but remaining close enough so that she could feel his chilled breath on her skin. Goosebumps rose along her arms, and she reached behind to behold his muscular arms, to feel him. She had missed his touch. Without even needing to look at him, she could feel his lips curve into a smile. "You appear to enjoy making this a tradition for us."

"It wasn't my intention, but it is what it is." Her head tilted questioningly. "You don't mind?"

Xipe gazed at her with something akin to pride and amusement. "Oh Kirsty, the time spent with you brings me nothing but joy and pleasure. It is exquisite to be near you; not just in thought, however vivid they may be, your thoughts and dreams of me pale in comparison when actually being within touching distance of your flesh." His usually depth-less black eyes were now brimming with emotion as he took her in. "I can stare into your fiery spirit through those beautiful eyes of yours."

Kirsty's smile was beaming as she slowly turned to face him. "The compliments are rolling off your tongue tonight, aren't they?"

Xipe opened his mouth to reply until something seemed to change in Kirsty's expression that caught him off guard. It was a momentary slip-up that she hadn't even noticed she made, but a slight falter in her smile was all that it took for him to see that something was troubling her on this holy night. His gaze shifted away from her for a second to find that her room hadn't been festively decorated in the way he would usually find it in on Christ's Day.

The only thing that he could find was a mistletoe hanging above, a lonely ornament in an empty room.

He glanced down at her. "What is troubling you?"

Kirsty hesitated, not wanting to be caught out in such a way. She shrugged her shoulders and refused to make eye contact with him. "Nothing, I just...wanted to see you."

He wasn't convinced by her words or tone. "There is more to it than that. Do not take me for a fool."

"I'm not," she insisted. "There's...it's...I'm just trying to find the right words to use."

"You are an intelligent woman, so you finding it difficult to express yourself is uncharacteristic. Stuttering is unbecoming of you."

"I know, I know," she mumbled, frustrated with herself more than anything. She thought that this would be easy, that she could just explain to him of her desire to join him and accompany him to Hell indefinitely, but it was like there was a part of her mind still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. She had thought she'd come to a definite decision, but clearly she was still clinging to that last shred of defiance and humanity. "I'm... _lost_."

The Cenobite kept his gaze on her and listened intently as she continued.

"I feel so weary of life, of this world. I feel I don't belong, and I want to find a purpose But I don't know how. I thought I did...I do, I mean..." She paused, collecting herself to try and make it clear. "You can't be summoned without my call?"

He nodded slowly. "Your soul beckons me."

"You used to say it _cried_ _out_ for you. Well, it does cry out for you. Tonight, I wanted you to come to me, and then...I wanted for you to take me along with you." she said, looking set into his eyes, and waiting for his response.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the Dark Prince. He couldn't believe the words that passed Kirsty's luscious lips. He knew she was being worn down, and was aware the day would come when she would finally accept her place at his side, but hearing it made it seem so unreal. Yet here he was, standing before Kirsty Cotton who now freely admitted her destiny, marvelling at seeing the fire in her eyes return, and for the burden of her mundane normal life lifting from her shoulders.

Still, even though expecting this inevitability, sincere confusion swept his senses.

Kirsty could see the shock mapping his usually inscrutable features, and it puzzled her. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He smiled broadly, and it reached his eyes. "I have longed to hear you say that. But there can be no doubt that this is what you want. You must submit yourself fully. Otherwise, I would be taking you against your will. It would taint the moment like black ink. If you truly do wish to become one with us, with me, then your heart must want nothing else other than this desire."

The intensity around them seemed to increase to drastic levels. Kirsty's heart was beating frantically, and her skin began to feel warm to the point she could feel sweat sheen back of her neck. Even for Xipe, she felt him begin to tremble. He was so close to getting what he desired most in her, but he wouldn't act unless Kirsty was certain. He was willing to wait for her.

Once again, this man, what many would consider a monster, made Kirsty feel like she could have anything in the world, respected her. He had this way of making her _feel_ more. He didn't force her, knowing that it was worth the wait if it was played on her own terms. He laid out the rules and didn't force Kirsty to submit and follow them.

Feeling her confidence swell, she took one last look out of her apartment window and stared toward the snow glistening the exterior windowsill, and she absorbed the sight. She knew it was time. She turned back and gazed into his eyes. "I'm ready." she said determinedly, her fingers entwining with his. "I want this." A pause. "I want _you_."

Xipe's smile grew and he cupped her cheek with his free hand, the leather enshrouding his thumbs grazing across the sweet flesh. She reached up and covered his hand with hers, stroking his knuckles tenderly. "A wonderful night you have chosen to begin your new life." he remarked, assurance lacing his tone.

Kirsty couldn't help but smile lightly. "Well, you know what they say; wishes come true on Christmas."

Now, her fate was in his hands. She had made up her mind and was now ready to follow him into Hell, literally. But she was bewildered when she felt him guide her toward the other end of the den, away from the Lament Configuration. She gazed up at him questioningly, but said nothing, trusting him to do as he pleased.

Eventually, he stopped and tilted his head upward, gesturing for Kirsty to follow suit. She looked up to see that they were standing under the mistletoe. The mistletoe that helped to pave way for her final act.

"Before you come with me," he spoke softly, his rich baritone voice making her shiver with longing. "I want for this to be our final act in this world. Kirsty, please indulge me in one last kiss under the mistletoe."

Understanding him completely, Kirsty didn't need to verbally reply. Instead, she opted to move in closer and close her eyes. Pinhead leaned downwards and their lips touched in a sweet, tender kiss. His fingers delved into her hair and he dragged her in closer, whilst her arms wrapped around his shoulders, wanting desperately to hold on to him.

Their kiss seemed to last for eternity. They didn't want to part ways. He couldn't wait to have her accompany him, yet he didn't wish to spoil this moment of short bliss with his haste. After all, they now had an eternity.

All that mattered to them was this final kiss under the mistletoe on a cold Christmas night, and then finally venturing into the Labyrinth to begin anew...

 _This is how a life could have been forever changed in one way. But in another life, things could play out very differently. Although, some feelings would always remain the same..._

The sound of light bawling was muffled and distant, stirring Kirsty from her soon forgotten dream and back into the harsh reality of the real world. The wail became clearer and familiar as she recollected her thoughts. She shifted around in her warm, comfortable bed, balling her fists to rub her heavy, sleep-coated eyes. She was reluctant to remove herself from the covers because of the biting cold that had been forecast for the night; yet that made it more urgent for her to check the tiny wailing which rung throughout her bedroom.

She grabbed her dressing gown, sprung out of bed and drowsily hurried to the source of the crying, continually rubbing her eyes and yawning. She hadn't even bothered to check the time. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was tending to the helpless being crying out for her, who simply had no perception or comprehension of what time of year it was. He wasn't old enough yet.

Soon, Kirsty had reached the crib set up in the corner of her bedroom and peered inside to see her three month old son crying and flailing his tiny arms about. The cry was soft, but desperate and needy.

"It's all right, Kyle. Mommy's here." she soothed the fussing baby.

She reached in and picked him up gently, quietly hushing him in a soft tone. As tenderly as she could, she rocked him slowly in her arms, cradling him closer to her chest to keep him warm. His little head clung to her breast, his healthy pink lips smacking together persistently, giving his exhausted mother the obvious indication that he was hungry.

Finding a spot next to the windowsill, beside her dimly-lit Christmas tree, she sat herself down, along with the baby, and then swathed the tiny one in the layers of her dressing gown. Holding her infant son firmly in place, she freed her breast from her loose-fitting shirt, and presented her rosy nipple to him. The baby's lips found what they sought and soon he was suckling, feeding and lapping up the milk from his mother's breast greedily.

The baby's beautifully vivid blue eyes gleamed as he gazed up into his mother's calming facade, a very _familiar_ blue. One similar to what Kirsty remembered so long ago. She found herself stroking his tiny head with a free hand, her fingertips running through the strands of the small amount of dark hair growing there.

With her son now feeding contentedly, Kirsty leaned back against the frame of her bay window, smiling amused as she gazed out onto the street and watched the soft snowfall. She held her son tighter, hoping that the body heat from both of them would keep the two of them warm, but a draught was felt through the slight crevices of the window frames. She wouldn't stay for very long; she just wanted to enjoy the view for a little bit longer.

Luckily for her, it didn't take long for the infant to have his fill and drift calmly back to sleep across his mother's chest, his little mouth dripping with leftover milk. She chuckled lightly; little Kyle was such a messy eater, but a very heavy sleeper. Walking back over towards Kyle's crib, she carefully placed him inside and made sure to drape his crocheted blanket over him, keeping him warm and protected from the cold.

As Kirsty looked down at her adorable little boy, a sudden realisation came to her. This was the first Christmas in a long time where she wasn't alone, at least, to a certain degree. For the past two Christmases she had at least the company of a certain Cenobitic individual, and his presence was most welcome, yet she had no other of this world to call family, or even a friend. But having been blessed with a child, the void she once felt on this earth had been filled. She had a purpose, and a light to guide her out of the dark.

Before she had discovered her pregnancy, Kirsty had considered abandoning her mortality and giving herself fully to Hell's embrace, to Xipe. But the Labyrinth was no place to raise a small human child. Xipe, too, knew this.

So here she stayed, for now at least.

Yet she knew she was secured between two worlds; her own, and Xipe's.

After ensuring baby Kyle was safe and sleeping soundly in his crib, Kirsty found her gaze drawn toward the mantelpiece, where the Lament Configuration sat, taunting her as if it had a mind of its own and knew when she would need it to summon _him_ out from his world and into her own. It _wanted_ to open. Kirsty knew this. Sometimes, she didn't even have to completely solve the puzzle in order to open the doorway to his realm. Sometimes, the simple touch of her fingertips on the polished lacquer was enough to rouse him.

Confident her son was now in a deep slumber, Kirsty wandered over to mantelpiece, her eyes firmly set on the box. It appeared to be beckoning her, and begging her to solve its riddle. She took hold of the device, and soon felt it pulse with warmth in her eager hands, as she turned it over to study its gold plated surfaces. Then her fingers went to work, gliding effortlessly across the seams.

She thought back to the Christmas last, knowing that it was on this very night the previous year her baby had been conceived. The very thought helped to guide her fingers, knowing the father of her child would be at the other side of the door to Hell, waiting to greet her...and their son.

It wasn't too long before the sights and sounds of Hell greeted her senses. It felt so familiar to her now. She would never have thought that she would grow accustomed to the tolling of the bells or the eerie blue light of Leviathan. As eager as she was for this moment, she was almost afraid that the commotion of another reality spilling into hers would wake the baby from his slumber, but thankfully, the sounds announcing his father's impending arrival ceased. Silence followed, until she felt a familiar and welcome presence beside her, and cool lips brush against her earlobe.

"Kirsty." she heard him say lowly, his voice laced with a sensual caress that makes her knees want to buckle.

She felt his ice-cold fingers slip in between hers, causing an infectious smile to slide across her lips.

As his hands and lips cherished her exquisite body, a thought flashed through her mind; how her life would have turned had she not ended up with a child... _their_ child. It was almost hard to believe that they had this beautiful little boy together, _almost_. She hadn't realised it was possible for a Cenobite and a human to create life, and it came as a shock to discover she was pregnant following their festive night of passion...to them _both._

But the moment their son, the boy Kirsty had lovingly named Kyle Elliot, had been born, both of them knew that this...this merging of their flesh, was meant to be.

Xipe would visit their son whenever he could, and despite the absurdity of the situation - sharing a tiny human infant with a human being - he would take utter pride in the boy, and even love him.

Having greeted his earthly lover, Xipe approached the crib with caution, and stared down at their sleeping boy. A slight smile tugged the corners of his blueish lips as he took in Kyle's perfect little features, from the line of his nose to the thick layer of hair on his little head, to even how his delicate chest rose and fell and with every breath he took.

He was the Prince of Hell, a Cenobite Lord. Human indulgences and attachments should mean nothing to him. Yet here he stood, watching his infant son sleep and taking joy from the moment. Usually apathetic and indifferent, the forgotten humanity within the Hell Priest swelled in abundance, and he revelled in it.

After all, this was his creation. His and Kirsty's creation. Nothing could ever take that away from them.

"Ah. It is wonderful to watch him grow," Xipe murmured, then added on with a sigh; "Painful."

Kirsty looked into his scarred face, and arched an eyebrow. "Why painful?"

She knew the answer before he answered, but he responded anyway. "I am a spectator from afar. This child's flesh and blood were woven together by us, and you bear most of the burden of raising him. I long to observe every minute of his life," Xipe reached into the crib to gently caress the baby's soft pink cheek, before adding on solemnly, "But I cannot. I have nothing to offer him."

"Maybe not right now," Kirsty said, placing her hand across his cheek. "But you're his father, and he will always need you. And when he is old enough to understand, he will want to know you. Don't cast yourself out into the cold thinking that it'll protect him."

"It's not simply about protection, Kirsty. I feel... _inadequate_ for the duties of fatherhood. I have raised Cenobite young, but never human young. This is new and foreign to me."

Kirsty drew him closer, planting a tender kiss on his lips. "Don't think like that. What we've created is wonderful and ours. You have just as much to do with this as me, maybe more so, seeing as he wouldn't have been born if you hadn't come on to me last year."

He shot her an amused glance. "I believe it was because of your customs during the day of Christ that led us to consummate."

"True," She paused, her eyes shining as she remembered. "Speaking of which, we're forgetting a little tradition of ours."

Grasping his hand, Kirsty led the confused Cenobite from her bedroom and into the den, with Xipe wondering what she had in mind. Then he saw the mistletoe, hanging there, almost in wait. Once they were both beneath it, Kirsty wrapped her arms about his shoulders, staring deeply into his coal eyes before she leaned in and swept her lips over his in a very welcome and passionate kiss.

Xipe returned the gesture eagerly, pulling her in closer and enjoying the feel of her body against his. The cold outside was nothing, but he always relished the warmth of Kirsty's body. The kiss gradually became more heated, to the point where she could feel his tongue delving between her moist lips, which she accepted happily.

Soon, a delicate wail broke the silence, bringing their kiss to an abrupt conclusion. Kirsty's eyes sprung open only to find she was now on her own, stood beneath the lone mistletoe, with Xipe no where to be found but the box left in his wake, still configured in her hands.

Kirsty sighed and placed the box down to tend to her young one, but basking in the glow of Xipe's brief yet appreciated gift.

 ** _The End..._**

* * *

 _Well, there you have it. A full completed trilogy. What did you think? I'm not really all that pleased with this one, if I'm honest, and I don't feel it's as good as the previous two. But I enjoyed coming up with the two concepts, and writing them together with Rurrlock. I'm sorry it took a while to finish up and post. I was actually having a hard time trying to keep the tone darker and not have it *too* sappy. But I was also took up and exhausted with the Christmas celebrations. :/ Anyway, which ending was your favourite? I enjoyed writing the two, but I feel I much preferred the first. The Kirsty being a mother one was interesting, and I was stuck between the two ideas. So I decided to do the two. I think they both work, but it is down to personal preference really. So, I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it's not my best work. Like I say, Christmas is exhausting for me. :( Please leave feedback, and if you'd like for me to start up a sort of 'verse for this trilogy, sort of 'in between' stories, let me know. And yes, baby Kyle is in fact named in honour of the kindly doctor from HR2. ;) Just thought I'd put that in. Thanks for reading, and have a fantastic rest of your Christmas. - Laura_


End file.
